Unwanted?
by maryholmes97
Summary: Calvin Davis, a new member comes to the rebellion and the Ghost- Crew. Ezra has a bad feeling about this and disapproves the presence of the new rebel. It is just jealousy or more? For Ezra the situation becomes worse and worse until the circumstances escalates...
1. The new member

A briefing. An ordernal, normal briefing, so should it be - Ezra's opinion. But the reality had other plans for him. Like in a fog the boy saw the events in front of his eyes. As time goes by Ezra made new acquaintances because of their new base and the growing rebellion. Of course he was the youngest member of them with his status as a Jedi Padawan - that was an open secret. But there was an exception: Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. But the princess was only seen in the holograms of Commandor Sato, where would she be with her father Senator Bail Organa. Leia and Ezra keep the contact with each other since their first meeting on Lothal - with time they became great friends. She was his only friend in his age - Sabine was two years older, and he was content with that. But rumors told him about a new boy in the rebellion: Calvin Davis.

Based on the rumors he should be a boy in the age of fifteen - like Ezra. The Padawan didn't meet him yet, but he heard, that the newcomer should be a good fighter and an excellent shooter. Ezras interest in him was small - after all he had other things to do and think about. At least he thought this...

"He should temporary join our crew, so that he can settle down better in the rebellion?"

Commander Sato nodded in reaktion of Hera' words.

"Exactly, Captain Syndulla. I think this is agood idea and the best possibility for the boy - especially he and Ezra are in the same age. It should be the most useful option for him."

"I see..", Kanan said and put a hand on his chin. With wondering he glanced at his student, who stand next to him and was unexpected silent.

"What do you mean temporary?", Sabine asked. She folded her arms in front of her body and looked at Sato with a questioning expression on her face. Obviously she was not so happy about the news, either. Zeb said nothing and waited for the Commander to answer, Chooper beeped something, but no one payed him attention.

"So long as he need to settle down with us - that should be a few weeks, no more."

"Okay...I agree, if this alright with you", Hera glanced to her crew, which nodded to their leader. The decision was pronounced. Ezra slowly agreed to this - he had no reason and he didn't know the boy yet, but he got the feeling that something was strange and odd. He mentally shaked his head - surely he imagined such things.

"Commander Sato, Sir?", an unfamiliar voice called.

"Ah, perfect timing. You can getting to know each other now."

The Commander waved at a boy, who went to the group. He was a half head taller than Ezra and had a athletic stature. His hair was dark brown with long locks, which reached his shoulders. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. He was a human with a light darker skin and a scar over his left eye. The boy wore a half of an armor - together with a dark red shirt and dark pants. Also he had a weapon on his belt, a blaster.

"Davis, this is the Ghost- Crew. In the next weeks you will work with their unit, so that you can settle down in the rebellion and I can part you with your future unit."

To Ezra's disapproval the boy smiled and made a short bow towards the crew.

"I am so glad to finally meet you. I 've heard so much of you and your missions. Your work and sucess makes me very impressive. May I introduce myself?

I 'm Calvin, Calvin Davis and at your service. You can call me "Cal", if you like. It is my pleasure to work with heroes, like you in the next days."

"What a pleasure, indeed", Zeb quietly snorted and Ezra chukled. But under Kanan's custody he keep quiet. He didn't want his masters disapproval. Hera nodded and gave the newbie her hand.

"Hera Syndulla, welcome aboard." She pointed to the others.

"This is my crew: Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra and Chopper, who is our droid."

The members of the Ghost - Crew nodded to Calvin, who was very excited:

"Wow, then you must be the famous Captain of the Phoenix Squadron!" He turned to Kanan.

"And you must be the Jedi Master, I heard so much of you!" He looked awe- struck to Hera, than Kanan.

Ezra mentally rolled his eyes and snorted.

 _That would be a hard week..._


	2. The Warning

It didn't need a Jedi to know that Calvin, more known as "Cal", was very good to settle down in the Ghost- Crew. His civilized and attentive attitude was one thing, which the others liked and were fond of. Calvin constantly offered his help and made compliments to the crew, which never shown to end - a circumstance, which Ezra greatly disapproved. Apart from the fact that Kanan had a "brilliant" idea: Calvin should become Ezra's new roommate while Calvin was on the ghost. In the meantime Zeb would move to Kanan and sleep in his cabin.

"Why am I the person of all things, who should be moving in with him?"

"Because he is feeling better, if he ist together with someone in his age. Ezra, he is new. Give him a chance. He likes you and I think it could be a new experience for you. Furthermore it is only temporary, Ezra", said Kanan and the topic was for him concluded.

It always was the same point: same- aged.

How come that everybody had the same point? It wasn't said that Ezra and Calvin would become the best of friends just because the two were in the same age. Ezra never didn't have friends in his age and if he couldn't remember them. On the streets he learned to survive and to get along - alone. Friendships makes you soft and vulnerable on the streets, Ezra thought. Besides the other kids in his age had never done anything of him. They degraded him being a Loser and a worthless street- rat, if Ezra did meet them on their way to school. Education wasn't important anymore for him, not since his parents...

Of course they were the other street- kids on Lothal, but Ezra really didn't want to meet them - let alone to become their friend. The only friend in his age was Zare Leonis, a cadet from the Imperial Academy- Although Zare was more like a contact person because he didn't know Ezra's real name or the fact that he was a rebel. And then there was Leia...

Why did the others thought suddenly, that he needed a friend in his age? Did he miss something in their opinion? He had the Ghost - Crew - his new family, also there was Ahsoka, Rex and Leia - he didn't need more! He liked the thing with Calvin less and less, bur for his Crew he would step above his shadow and try to get along with the newcomer. But it shan't be long and Ezra knew it better:

"How did you end up in the rebellion?", tried Ezra to start a conservation while he worked on his lightsaber. Calvin had entered their cabin and closed the door behind him. He and Ezra were alone in their room the first time.

"Shut up. Loth-rat!"

Calvin glanced furious at Ezra, who wondering raised an eye- brow.

"Okay, Cal..."

With one movement Calvin stood in front of the Padawan and took him by his collar.

"You call me Calvin, shorty. You do not better doubt that I am the boss here, unterstand?!"

Ezra didn't know what happend. In the next second he was throw against his bunk. His head crashed in the metal of his bed and he finally landed hard on his mattress. He moaned and lifted his head.

"That was your first and your last warning. We' ll see how strong you really are, Padawan:"

"I immediatly knew that you plan something! My feeling didn't fool me!"

"I see you are not so dumb as I thought. But that does not change anything."

Calvin laughed when Ezra stood up and wanted to fight back. However before he could raise his hands, he was throw behind and pressed up against the wall. Someone or more something clasped his throat and pressed the air out of his lungs.

"You are so pathetic, Loth- rat. A shame that you call yourself a Padawan. You could never be a Jedi!" He raised his hand, which was closed to a half fist.

"J-just wait! Kanan..."

"Oh shorty, we want not to tell your lovely Crew something of this, want we?"

Calvin reinforced his grasp.

"W-" Ezra coughed. "Why should I not? T-then they can see your true face!", he hissed and felt that the last of his air went away. The pressure on his throat faded and Ezra fell on his bed again. He gasped and longed for air, also he tried to blink away the dark spots in front of his eyes.

"Oh, you are so pathetic, brat. They are not going to believe you and think your words are out of jealousy. It does not need a Jedi to see that you disapproves my presence and my connection to your beloved "family". Family, pah", replied Calvin and sneered. He spluttered literally the last words out.

"Enjoy it so long as you can, Ezzy."

Without another word Calvin turned and went out of the cabin.


	3. Misunderstanding?

Ezra didn't tell anybody about his argument with Calvin. Not until the evening he came out of his cabin, which the others confused. His husky voice and his sore throat made the rest of the crew suspicious of his "cold". He thought they believed him, but Kanan seemed to doubt his story. The Jedi had the feeling that something depressed his Padawan and he wanted to give him time to talk about it.

The next incident was two days later. Ezra was the next in the line to clean the Phantom like they did it twice the week - Hera's command. But different than unusual Ezra seemed to be relieved about it. Finally he had an excuse to avoid Calvin and he was very grateful for that. His new roommate banished him from his bed so that he had to sleep on the cold ground, every single night. Also, Calvin seized the other bunk, too. Because of that ( and the time for himself, which he gladly enjoyed) he made extra work for his task. It cost him the half of the day but in the end the result could be seen. The Phantom shone in a new shine and sparkled in the sunlight. Finally Ezra packed his things and examined his work - Hera would be very satisfied with him. He climbed of the ship and returned to the Ghost. The whole work made him hungry and he determined to treat himself with a Meiloorun. He sat in the common room, while Hera came in.

"Hi Hera, I've…" He stopped because of her angry look towards him.

"Ezra, I've given you a task. Meanwhile I thought that you understand and know it, that everybody on this ship has a task."

Wondering about her words, he nodded.

"Of course, I understand. I cleaned the Phantom as you said. I've just finished it."

Hera raised an eye- brow and folded her arms in front of her body.

"Really? Then you can certainly explain why it looks worse as before."

"What!?" He dropped the fruit and he stared dumbfounded at his Captain.

Should this be a bad joke? Then it was, it was't funny!

"See it for yourself", she said and pointed in the direction of the ramp. Ezra stood up and they went outside together. He almost hit the beat. One minute before the Phantom was fine, more as fine, it was spick and span. But now it was completely clotted with mud. "But..but I've cleaned it all the time. I vow she was clean before, really!"

"Do you have a problem?"

Calvin emerged next to the two of them and innocent smiled at Hera.

"I've finished the inventory of the munitions. I thought I have a look at you and see what are you doing. Maybe I can help?"

"Just what we always needed", Ezra thought and tried to resist the growing urge to roll his eyes.

Why must he appears of all the times!

"Ezra had the task to clean up the Phantom, but obviously he misunderstood his job", answered Hera , who was hacked off. She pointed with her head to the ship.

The Padawan didn't understand anything now.

"Hera, I worked up on my task and I completely cleaned it in the last hours. I have no trigging idea what happened, but you must believe me!"

Ezra felt like he was in a bad movie. Why must he explain himself for a thing, which he didn't do?

"I've expected more of you, Ezra. That you refuse your duties is not half as bad like the fact, that you try to sell me for brainless", snorted Hera and shook her head. Ezra could hear her disappointment in her voice.

"But I.."

"Enough! You are going to clean the Phantom and do the inventory, too", Hera replieds and you didn't need to use the force to see that she was very angry.

"I can help you, Ezra", offered Calvin but Hera shook her head.

"That is nice, Calvin, but I think that Ezra can do it very good alone, too."

The Padawan felt like something punched him at the head.

"But..but I didn't do anything wrong! Furthermore that takes so much time and I have Jedi - Training, later!"

"Then you better hurry", Hera said unaffected and shook her head.

"You could take Calvin as an example, Ezra."

With this words she turned around and went back in the ship. Ezra wrestled about his composure and couldn't believe that he was grounded for a thing, which he didn't do.

"Oh well, you heard her", sneered Calvin and smiled self- satisfied. The truth dawned upon Ezra.

"You did it! Of course, who else!?"

He stared darkly at his counterpart, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. Can you proof it?"

Ezra want to replied something, but he couldn't. Calvin was right, he hadn't a single proof. And without a proof nobody would believe him. Calvin dragged him in a situation, which he wanted for him.

"I thought so..."

He turned to the ship.

"Hurry Ezzy. We wouldn't want that you miss your Jedi - Training, wouldn't we? Kanan would be not so happy..."

I am so happy that you like the story so much! I do my best to update weekly! Thank you so much for your reviews and favos 3

See you :D


	4. Trust

Needless to say Kanan was not happy. Especially since Ezra came a hour too late to their training. By the time Ezra drifted into the floor and came gasping to a hold in front of his cabin finally, Kanan was already deep in his meditation. He barely noticed his student, when Ezra opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Where were you?" The eyes of the Jedi were still closed.

"I'm sorry, Kanan. I..."

"Sit down, then we can finally begin."

Ezra didn't respond, but rather opposite sit down in front of his master. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his meditation. Usually it was the boredom and the inactivity, which were the reason for his loss on focus. But now it seemed that he didn't have control about his thoughts. He could only think of Calvin and his words, especially his "warning".

 _What did he mean that I should still enjoyed it?_

 _Why did he threaten him?_

 _What was this game, really?_

 _How could he choke him without to touch his neck?_

 _Was he force - sensitive? But then Kanan must felt something long ago..._

"Ezra."

 _But he was too busy with his train of thoughts that he didin't hear his master._

 _Could Calvin hidden his presence in the force?_

 _But if this is true, why this game of hide - and - seek?_

 _What were the true intentions of him?_

 _Why did he sabotaged his work? To portray him bad in front of Hera? Why...?_

"EZRA!"

Startled Ezra opened his eyes and looked in the upset face of his master. Something must fetched him out of his meditation..

"Meditation means to release your spirit and to open up to the force, Ezra. I can not remember that I said sleeping is a part of it."

"But I didn't..I thought about something, Kanan."

Embarrassed he scratched his head.

"I'm sorry but somehow my thoughts are elsewhere. I can not concentrate."

Irritated Kanan sighned and shook his head.

"I don't understand you, Ezra! We've talked about it that our, **your** training has a high - priority - but principally since the other Inquisitors and the Sith - Lord appeared. I thought you understand the serious situation and the importance that you can control your spirit."

"I have, Kanan! It's just..."

But Kanan didn't want to hear more excuses.

"Just what, Ezra?! If you really understand our situation, then you wouldn't always try to bluff it out."

"But..I said the truth, Kanan! I vow it to you. I don't know what happend but I didn't do anything wrong! I was already finished!"

"Did someone see you or do you have a proof for it?"

Ezra shook his head.

"No, but I say the truth, Kanan. Somebody must did it while I was shortly away."

"Do you have a guess?"

Actually Ezra had a guess, but he didn't have a proof for it. Should he tell his master of his suspicion? No, before he must have Calvin under a barrel.

"No, but you must believe me!"

Kanan sighned. He would gladly believe his Padawan but he knew how skillful Ezra could come out of his tasks - it was no rarity in their training. But something seemed to be different as unusal, something seemed to bother his student. He could clearly feel Ezra's uncertainty and disturbance and something else..worry? Why should Ezra be worry? The Jedi determined to talk with Hera, maybe she could explain his Padawan's behaviour.

"Okay, kid. I believe you and trust you that you say the truth. We are going to resolve this thing."

Ezra was relieved. He could always count on his master.

Kanan layed one hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"You know that you can always come to me then something is bothering you, okay kid?"

For one moment Ezra wanted to talk everything of his soul and to tell Kanan of his argument with Calvin, of his doubts. That he thought Calvin was force - sensitive and that he thought he planned something evil. But he didn't talk. He wanted to clear the thing in his way, only then he would have proofs he would talk with Kanan about it. But not now. Meanwhile he quietly nodded and was silent.

The both Jedi did't know that they were not alone. Amused Calvin shook his head and he tackled himself of the door of Kanan's cabin, where he stood all the time.

"Not then I prevent it", he muttered and removed of the Jedi 's cabin. He exactly knew what should be his next move...

"Oh Ezzy, you will lose everything..."


	5. The nightmare continues

Ezra loudly groaned and stared with furrowed brow on the ceiling of his cabin. Exhausted he rubbed with one hand over his eyes and sighned.

 _Did this nightmare ever end?_

Two days ago was the misunderstanding with Hera and the Twi'lek was still upset with him. Kanan even talked with her, but it changed almost nothing. Besides it was not going to be better. Calvin finished every task after one another and perfect as well. And Ezra? Right, he got problems non - stop and got into trouble almost every single day. Now there was also two incidents with Sabine and Zeb, too...And yet he didn't know why he got always in this misunderstandings. He was going to visit Sabine in her cabin instead he found her room empty. But her cabin looked like a colour bomb of her was exploded in it. Her room was a mess. He took one step and picked up a empty pain-bucket at the time when Sabine emerged behind him, completely misunderstood the whole situation and screamed at him. He didn't have a choice to explain, she nudged him into the floor and hissed that she wouldn't want to see his stupid face in the next hours.

The next occurence was a few hours later.

Zeb and he had the task to repair the engines of the Phantom - a normal, easy job right? They joked and teased each other and they worked by the way. There Zeb was in attendance on the engines, Ezra had the commission to give the Lasat the tools. As Zeb asked something of him that he didn't have, Ezra left the Phantom for two minutes to get the tool, which Zeb needed - it was a normal thing, nothing to worry about. However then Ezra came back Zeb was not at the engines anymore. His fur was off - standing and looked furious at him. He didn't waste time to yell at Ezra. He roared why he turned on the engines while Zeb was still at them. Ezra, who had not the slightest idea what Zeb meaned, said that he was in the Ghost and that he didn't turn on the power. Zeb didn't believe him because nobody had seen Ezra in the Ghost at the time. He stormed mad out of the Phantom and Ezra stood over alone. Also he finished his task without Zeb. After this he got back in his cabin and tried to clear the things of the last days in his mind. Somebody tried to pin the incidents on him, which he didn't do. And Ezra could only to well imagine who this person was...

"Well, all alone here."

Calvin entered their room and droped his facade as unusal when Ezra was alone with him. Normally Ezra tried to ignore him, but he had enough. He slided of his bed and stood up in front of his roommate.

"Why do you all do this? First the Phantom, then Sabine's cabin and finally the incident with Zeb!"

His counterpart shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're on about, Ezzy."

"You know it all to well! Whatever you plan, you will not reach it!"

The fact that Calvin didn't abuse or yell at him yet should made Ezra wonder about it. After all he did this to him every day. But the Padawan didn't think about it. That was his big mistake.

"I don't know what you are talking about. After all I am here to only settle down in the rebellion."

Ezra snorted.

"What a joke...You are doing a foul play and I will to get to the bottom of this, what your true intention is. Maybe you trick the others, but not me. And I will not allow that you have success."

"I don't know what you are meaning, but okay. Alright, I can understand you. The whole thing is not easy for you, being the youngest and beloved kid of the Crew, but I didn't think that you are so full of jealousy..."

The Padawan sarcastic laughed out loud

"Jealousy? You sabotage me and let me stand there for things, which I didn't do!"

Calvin layed a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"It's okay, Ez. But you must accept that your family likes me, too. Who knows maybe the Commander will make me a part of your crew with finality."

Anger raised in Ezra and narrowed his eyes. How dare he..

"Save it! We both know how your true face is and I am not going to allow that you offend to **my** family!"

It seemed that Calvin did wait for this words, he darkly smiled. Before Ezra could have understand anything it was too late. Calvin pointed his hand and gave himself a strong force boost. In he same moment the door opened and Calvin fell against the opposite wall. Like in trance Ezra stretched out his hand and his thoughts flashed over as he realised, what Calvin did. Slowly he sunk his hand and would have liked to knock himself down with the force, as he saw Kanan and Hera, who stood next to their cabin.

"Karabast..."

 **OMG! I am so very happy about your interest and comments on the story! I will answer on the weekend, I promise! Also I plan to update the next chapter then.**

 **Thank you so much, Guys!**

 **See you :D**


	6. Suspended

**Guys, thank you so very much! This is my first story in english and it is amazing how much you like it! Personally I fell in love with the idea right in the beginning of my writing. I love the Ghost Crew as a family, especially Kanan and Ezra 3**

 **See you and enjoy until the next chapter :D**

 **Mary :)**

His throat felt constricted. He felt Kanan's disappointment like a lightsaber, which met his heart. Neither he nor Hera said something, but Ezra saw it in their eyes: Incomprehension, fury, anger and disappointment, exorbitant disappointment.

"I- I can all explain it! Calvin did..."

But instead to listen to him, Hera hurried to the site of the newbie and took him in the direction of the med bay. Meanwhile Kanan raised his hand and silenced him.

"You must surely not explain anything, Ezra! Hera and I could hear your argument clearly and it seemed not that Calvin did something to you. If anything you were the one, who was angry at him. Also I could fell your anger very clearly."

No! Ezra couldn't easy to tolerate this, not after alle the incidents, which happend!

"I didn't do anything, Kanan! He tried to pin everything on me to represent me badly! Yes, he provoked me, but I didn't touch him let alone to use the force against him. Calvin..he is force- sensitive, Kanan!"

But Ezra's hopes were destroyed then the Jedi shook his head.

"Please, that is your excuse?! If he is force- sensitve, then I must felt him before. He ist just as little a force- user like Zeb or Chopper. How could you use the force? Against one of our Crew?!"

For one moment Ezra's heart stopped.

That couldn't be true, this must be a nightmare...

"I say the truth! He did to me..."

Ezra stopped, then he continued. His master shouldn't think of him that he was weak.

"...I have no proofs, but you must believe me, Kanan! I have nothing to do with all this and I didn't use the force, too. I did nothing wrong, really!

"I've trusted you and hoped that you are honest with me. Instead you attacked one of our own and constantly lie to us. I've known that you weren't happy with Sato's decision but I thought you've been more mature and one the way to become an awesome Jedi...It seemed that I've been wrong and you apparently are still a selfish, childish and disorderly brat like in the beginning. I thought I taught you better than that..."

Kanan closed his eyes and sensed through their bond how something broke in Ezra. He felt the pain, his endless pain, which his Padawan perceived. But he must made a hard decision...He sighned and spread out his hand.

"Give me your lightsaber."

"What?!"

Without another invitation Ezra's lightsaber flew in Kanan's hand, then he sticked the weapon on his belt.

"Your Jedi- Training is until further notice suspended. So long as you recognize your mistakes and you prove yourself to us, again. It is time for you to bear the consequences of your actions. I am very disappointed in you, Ezra..."

It didn't follow other words. Kanan turned, went down the floor and out of Ezra's sight then he went in the common room, where the rest of the crew was. Ezra dragged himself to his cabin and climbed back on his bed.

Then he weeped freely...


	7. Escalation

It should be an easy mission. A really simple mission: Get in, take the crates, blow up the Empire's stuff and get back to the Ghost. A normal plan to steal the supplies - like they did it all the time.

Kanan and Zeb should take the crates in the Ghost, Sabine, Ezra and Calvin would spread out Sabine's "miracles" over the base and then blow-up - **after** they would be back on the ship - save. However the mission began and nothing did go according to plan. Stormtroopers came from their hideout, just in the moment the rebels were on the ground of the base. At that time the mission already had failed - but it did become worse. The frequency of their coms was disturbed and they couldn't communicate to each other, they retracted. Instead Ezra, Sabine and Calvin planned to detonate the bombs. They wanted to reach something at least so the whole operation wasn't for nothing. Sabine sundered from the boys, so she could take one side of the base, Ezra and Calvin should take the other one. It was not that the task was harder because of the bucketheads, no the mission became a total disaster. A disaster, whoch almost cost them their lives, if Hera didn't come with the Ghost in last second. Panting and with a great shock in their bones the spectres stood in the cargo hold. Each of them was covered with dust and had several bruises.

"That was a close call. The whole mission was a one disaster", Kanan said and drove his head across his face. Sabine, who took her helm off, frowned.

"I don't understand."

"It was like they expected us", Zeb growled and Sabine shook her head.

"That was obvious. No, I don't understand why the bombs did gone wrong. They should inflamed themself much later..." She looked to Ezra, who didn't say a word yet. He was responsible for the firing of the other bombs - which inflamed themself too early.

"We detonated the bombs like you said, Sabine", spoke Calvin.

"Ezra?"

The Padawan didn't react. He could not believe, what he had done...

 _Oh he was so stupid.._

"Ezra?"

He should have know it. He should hear of his feeling...

The young Jedi looked up and met the look of his master. He had to tell him, they must believe him! They couldn't refused him...not after everything..It couldn't be worse.

"I...I ignited the bombs, but only to..."

Before he could speak further, Kanan interrupted him. His expression was furious, more as Ezra did ever see it.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Kid, did you lost your mind?!"

Dumbfounded Zeb looked to Ezra and shook his head.

"I did it, but..."

"DID YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR SOLO ACTION DID ALMOST COST ALL OUR LIVES? WHAT DID YOU THINK, EZRA?"

Kanan didn't calm down rather the opposite. Wih every second it seemed he became angrier. He yelled more at him and Ezra did realize every single word. So long as Kanan was in rage he didn't have a chance to explain himself. To see the disappointment in the eyes of his master again let him feel cold in his heart.

 _Why couldn't he make anything right?_

Calvin remained silent, also. Ezra could imagine his amused face in his thoughts, which throbed his blood in his veins.

How could he be so stupid? Did the years on the streets taught him nothing?

"...UNDIZIPLINED AND ABSOLUTELY RECKLESS!"

"Could anybody please explain to me what's going on?!"

Hera climbed down the ladder and wondering looked in the faces of her crew. She heard Kanan's voice in the cockpit, but she couldn't understand his words.

"Ezra ignited the bombs too early and so the mission failed and everything else", Sabine explained quietly. She could not understand what did came over Ezra, that he did something so...mindless.

.Just as Kanan wanted to continue with his lecture, Hera laid her hand on his arm. He understood the gesture and became silent. Then the Twi'lek turned to the Padawan:

"Is that true, Ezra?"

He nodded.

 _They must believe me! It was the time that Calvin was unmasked!_

"Yes, I did it. But only because Calvin said it to me. He said something about a change in the plans, which Sabine told him about. Down there you couldn't understand your one word and our coms were jammed. Also, I didn't have a possibility to talk to Sabine. The whole plan failed and I wouldn't male the situation worse, while I disobeyed orders. So I did, what Calvin told me to do. I was so stupid to see not through his game! He did it only to show me guilty and responsible in front of you! I should have known that Sabine never said to him to ignite the bombs earlier."

Disapponinted Kanan turned his look from his student and the others shook their faces, too.

"You did a really bad mistake, which almost cost our whole crew. But the fact that you blamed someone else for your failure...I' am very disappointed in you, Ezra. I thought you know it better."

"But I...It's not my fault! I did it only because I thought I would obey your orders! I didn't want to make you upset!"

"It worked out really well, kid. Gratulation!", Sabine angry replied and left the room - not without to barge the Padawan.

"Don't you dare to meet my eyes in the next days!", Zeb growled and followed Sabine.

"Really, Ezra. What did I do to you? I thought we are friends", Calvin said depressed and went with his head down past Ezra. Without another word Kanan and Hera followed him. They didn't see the smile on Calvin's face.


	8. Consequences

The days went by and Ezra remained in his cabin. He didn't want to see somebody or to talk to someone. Instead he tried to figure out how he could prove his innocence. It didn't help that Calvin spent his whole time with the crew, almost every single minute. Neither Kanan nor Hera did try to talk to him, alone to see if he was okay. They avoid him- it seemed that nobody cared about him. As if they turned all their backs on him. Even Calvin didn't say a word to him and only came to their cabin to sleep. He didn't humbled him and abused him anymore, Ezra was grateful for that. He felt bad enough, more as that. Once he made a trip through the vents of the ship and paused for a moment about the common room. He did hide his signature in force, so Kanan couldn't feel him. The view closed his throat and he would have liked to scream his anger, grief and frustration. Calvin sat down with the crew, with his crew, on the table and it seemed that everyone enjoyed their time together. They laughed and nobody seemed to miss him, let alone to think about him. He went back to his cabin, after he had enough. Something broke in Ezra as Kanan layed one hand on Calvins shoulder and ruffled his hair. That was more as he could cope with. It seemed that Calvin took completley his place and nobody seemed to refuse that. The Padawan didn't eat or drink something since the last mission, which affected him, too. Nobody cared about the fact, that he ate, that he was okay. Even Kanan, his master, abandoned him finally and would replace him through Calvin. His lightsaber and his training were already took from him...

Ezra oppressed a scream as he didn't think and moved his right shoulder. While the explosion he was thrown through the air and a metal part of the cargo stucked in his shoulder. He was sucessful to remove it, but the wound inflamed himself. He didn't think to sleep, alone to use a painkiller. He would have to go to the medbay and he wouldn't to risk that someone could see him. The least thing he needed were the disappointed looks of his family, especially Kanan's.

Ezra stared on the ceiling and sighned.

 _There must be a chance to unmasked Calvin and to explain everything to them! To reveal his true intentions!_

Determinded he gritted his teeth and sat up. He couldn't give up and to sink into self-pity. He just couldn't! If he must then he would fight for his crew, his family. He would proved himself to them and show them, especially Kanan, that he was a worthy Padawan. That he could be the Jedi, which Kanan did saw in him.

He climbed down the ladder and left his cabin for the first time of the past days. He determined to look in the common romm first. Nothing could dissuade him to tell the crew the truth, the whole truth. He would..He reached the room, which was empty. Nobody was there, not even Chopper. Ezra wanted to turn around and to try the cockpit as his next move, when he heard a voice.

"What a surprise! The loth- rat comes out of his hole. I' am honored."


	9. True intentions

From all of them he must meet the person, who got him in this trouble. Ezra must contain himself not to lose his temper to his opponent.

"Calvin."

"What a honor to meet you outside of our cabin. I thought you already gave up, but it seemed that I was wrong. Even a pathetic, dirty Loth - rat can rise up."

Ezra doubled his hands to fists.

"Where are the others? Where is **my** crew?"

"The crew is in the town to get supplies. I slowly understand your affections towards them. They are so heartfelt to each other, so honest and respectful."

Ezra's knuckles became white.

"I must really say that the last days were very funny and I enjoyed them. We had so much fun and our dinner together were really interesting and entertaining. Especially Kanan's help with my training or the fact that Sabine showed me her paintings. It seemed that they did not miss you a bit or thought of you."

"Shut up", growled Ezra and gritted his teeths. Every single word was like stitches in his heart.

"Oh, did I hurt the poor Ezzy? It wasn't so a good idea to believe me, wasn't? Too bad that nobody believed the poorly, little Padawan. First Hera, then Kanan and finally the whole crew. Nobody believed the little Ezzy when he said the truth. What a shame!"

Ezra didn't replied anything, instead he doubled his knuckles so hard that it pained him. But he didn't feel the pain anymore. Not after this.

Calvin shook his head.

"You should have seen how disappointed the others were in you. That _their_ Ezra did so something...Especially Kanan wouldn't believe that...But anyway even a Jedi must see the hurtful truth, don't you?"

In the next second Ezra has been lifted in the air and flunged against the wall. He cried in pain then the metal of the wall slammed in his shoulder and he fell to the ground. Calvin loudly laughed.

"You really was hurt at our mission! And nobody noticed it! Oh, they must hate you so much!"

Ezra spit blood and got himself of the ground.

"You are not going to win! I..."

Calvin bent himself over Ezra and stung something in his right arm. Then he went a few steps back and watched amused how Ezra tried to stand up again. The lack of sleep and food, his injuries and Calvin's brutal words left their marks on him. He could barely keep himself on his legs and looked terrible. Dark circles drew up on his face, his skin was deathly pale. Drops of blood were on his clothes. He was weak, very weak. But he never would give up. Never!

"Why? Why are you doing this?", Ezra gasped and concentrated on his whole will power not to fell on his knees.

"Oh Ezzy, you didn't realize it yet? I am a part of the Empire, dear. I was send in the Rebellion so I would take away the Padawan of the Ghost - Crew. My master has the task to bring you to Lord Vader. You are so pathetic, but you did attract the attention of the Emperor. Your crew hate you and think of you as a pathetic, little, useless child. Nobody cares abot you, they wouldn't ask about you and surely they aren't going to notice your disappearance. And I will be praised so much then I bring my master the Padawan. The Loth - rat, which made so much trouble to the Empire."

Ezra felt as his body went limp and his legs gave in. His eyelids sagged down and he collapsed forward. Calvin grabbed his hair and forced him to see in his eyes.

"Before you are down finally and you wake up on the star destroyer, there is a little thing that I want to tell you. The whole time you was right, Ezzy. I did sabotage your tasks and also I' am responsible for everything what happend - I did warn the Empire about our mission, too. It was a perfect ambush, but your crewmates are stronger as I thought. It really was the perfect chance to blame you for everything and to bring the whole crew against you. But don't worry yourself about this or about them. You are going to be so excited about your new master."

Ezra heard Calvin's laughter and then a loud scream. Someone cried his name and he felt Kanan's signature in the force. He even imagined to hear his voice. Then got unconscious.

 **Thank you so much for your incredible feedback! I've make the decision to post another SWR story in english soon! It will take time, but I really like it to write in another language than german :D**

 **Hope you liked it and see you, guys! :D**


	10. Doubts

Before:

"We need new meds and painkillers. Then enough food and maybe a few meiloorons - if we get some to this time. And...Kanan?" Hera looked up from her list and glanced at her partner, who kept silent the whole way. Sabine and Zeb talked about her new creations of her "wonders" and she checked the points on their list of supplies. Unusal they get the supplies alone or with two persons, but all of them agreed to the small supply run. They liked to have something do and and get away from the Ghost for a few hours. Since the last mission the atmossphere in the team changed. It's not just that they had a break of missions, no everyone seemed to be more thoughtful. Nobody could understand Ezra's behaviour or come to a conclusion, why he blamed Calvin. His whole behaviour in the last weeks didn't fit. He disobeyed orders, then tried to lie to Hera, begged Kanan to believe him, ignited the bombs too early and blamed Calvin for his action. Furthermore he isolated himself form the others and he refused to come out of his cabin. With the force Kanan tried to get through to him, but something blocked his connection to Ezra. He couldn't say if it was Ezra or something else. However it was clear that he couldn't reach his Padawan. He and Hera did try to talk to him several times, but Calvin did advise them against this. He said, that Ezra talked to him, that he wouldn't see anyone, let alone to talk to them. They did respect his privacy want to talk him when he was ready. Kanan was still disappointed in his student, but he wanted to know what was behind his take his lightsaber from him, from his Padawan, from his Ezra and to suspended his training did hurt him badly. To see the pain and the sadness of his Padawan's eyes and to feel this ripped his heart apart.

He could not help feeling that was more behind, as he thought. Furthermore he had a bad feeling in his stomach since the beginnig of their walk. And the force seemed to tell him to go back and to see if his Padawan was alright. Not until Hera layed one hand on his arm and talked to him, he startled from his thoughts.

"You think about Ezra, don't you?"

Kanan nodded.

"I'm worried about him, too, love. I've never seen him like this like in the last days."

"That's an understatement", Sabine said and interfered in their conversation. "Yes, the kid seemed to be in a complete tizzy", Zeb agreed. Kanan took his chin in his hand and frowned. "Something isn't right...Obviously he hides something from us." "It started with his so - called cold, when you couldn't hear his voice", Sabine mumbled and the others nodded. Now they stopped on their half way to the town. The supplies were forgotten.

"Why did Ezra blamed Calvin? I didn't think he would do that. When he make a mistake, then he tried to bluff himself out in his own way", Hera said. "That isn't him. Just the same as he attacked Calvin suddenly. Anyway he seemed very different", Kanan replied. "That already went for a long time...When did he change?" Sabine's comment made Hera thoughtful. Then a thought came into her mind.

"I would say..since the moment when Calvin was referred to us. Since the beginning he was not happy about this." "But would he do all of this because of his jealousy or of his dislike for Calvin?" "The kid has a good heart. He must have his reasons", Zeb answered. "Maybe we should ask him." Kanan want to replied something when a sharp pain was in his head. He gasped and hold his forehead. Hera layed one arm around his shouldes and looked with worry at him.

"Kanan?"

A scream resounded in his thoughts and the Jedi opened his eyes.

"Ezra!"

Without another word he turned and run back to the Ghost. Hera, Sabine and Zeb followed him.


	11. Unmasking

**Cause you are so amazing and I want to finish this before Christmas, here is the next chapter. And I can promise that the next chapter will be very emotional and heartfelt.**

 **See you guys and thank you so much for your great support!**

 **Mary :D**

At a record time Kanan reached the Ghost, the other three spectres behind him. A loud laughter received him, when he went into the ship. Slowly Kanan climbed up the ladder, sneaked through the floor and glanced at the common room. At this sight it seemed that his blood ran cold. Calvin had turned his back on him and it seemed that he didn't notice the Jedi yet. But Kanan only had eyes for his Padawan, who layed on the ground and didn't react. Under his head was a blood pool and Kanan felt how his signature faded. He didn't hesitate for a second, he pulled out his lightsaber and entered the room. Calvin turned around and his face lost all of his color.

"Kanan...w-what are you doing here? I thought you and the others went on a supply run in the city."

"EZRA!"

The other crew members already arrived and grew stiff at the sight of their youngest. Instantly Hera hurried to his site, while Sabine and Zeb directed their weapons on Calvin.

"I - I can explain everything! Stormtroopers surprised us with an attack and they badly beated Ezra up. I tried to fight them, but I was hit in the back of the head and become unconscious."

Kanan hold his lightsaber under his throat, while Sabine took another step to him. Her eyes sparkled with anger.

"You better tell us the truth Calvin, now. What happend to Ezra?!"

"I..I said the truth, Sabine. I would never allow that something happen to the little freak." Zeb growled and followed Kanan's example. He hold his Bow - Rifle under his throat. "Don't you dare to call him freak." Kanan felt something in the force and paused one moment. Then he lifted his hand and pushed Calvin against the wall. The Jedi hold his lightsaber at him, so that he couldn't escape.

"You are responsible for all of that, aren't you? Ezra knew it the whole time!"

"Kanan, what..."

"He ist force - sensitive, Sabine! For the first time I could feel his signature, but his presence ist strong in the dark side. The whole time Ezra said the truth!"

Loudly Calvin laughed and raised his head. In one second his mask fell and he looked at the faces of the crew, again. Kanan grew stiff, when he saw the color of his eyes: Yellow.

Calvin amused and used the moment, when Kanan was distracted by his eyes. With one movement Kanan, Sabine and Zeb fell backwards. Hera, who looked after Ezra up to this point, fell with them, too.

"Oh, Kanan you are such a fool. That you only now noticed it...your beloved Padawan noted it after I came on board." Calvin glanced at Ezra, who still layed on the ground unconscious. His face bended to the site and Calvin touched his cheek with the top of his shoe.

"Poorly, little Ezzy. Full of hope, love and affection. He did really believe, that he have a chance against me. He desperately held on that you would believe him, that his beloved family wouldn't betray him...However that's the way it is. Once a loth - rat always a loth - rat."

Kanan raised his lightsaber and raged at him, but he was lifted in the air and choked. He clinged his hands at his throat and Calvin laughed amused.

"Give up, Jedi. You are so pathetic like your precious Padawan. Oh my Master will be so satisfield. First the Padawan and finally the whole crew with the Jedi! They are going to praise me so much and nobody will doubt me ever again!" I' am going to.."

"...to get a strong kick in your ass and to get that, what you deserve", replied another, familiar voice and in the next moment Calvin fell to the ground. Behind him stood Ezra and looked with rage at his opposite. Kanan and the others were so relieved that Ezra was conscious again. But you couldn't ignore that he looked terrible and his condition wouldn't last much longer.

"You can humble me, slapp me and abuse me if you like. But don't you dare to lay one hand on **my** family", Ezra growled and spread his hand out. Kanan's lightsaber, which did fell out of his Master's hand, flew to him and he operated it, so that the blue blade was ignited.

"Now it get interesting", said Calvin and attacked with a red blade. Ezra used all of his ability, which Kanan taught him, while he fought against the Sith. His Master kneeled on the ground and recovered from Calvin's force choke, while Sabine, Zeb and Hera were on their legs, again. Sabine was going to shot Calvin, but Hera stopped her. "No, Sabine. You could hit Ezra or the shot could be blocked to us." Helpless they must see the fight of their youngest against the traitor. It seemed that Calvin was unfocused and used all of his strenghts. The fact that his plan failed and he must improvise hit him cold. The blue and the red blade met again.

"You will lose everything, Ezzy. Your Master can not help you anymore."

"Even it will cost my live you are not going to win", Ezra hissed and gritted his teeth.

"They will die because of YOU!" Calvin screamed and resulted in his hate. Ezra used the moment of his distraction, parried with his saber and knocked Calvin's out of his hand. The red blade landed in Ezras hand through the force. Before the Sith apprentice could react, both blades crossed under his throat.

"It is over, Calvin."

With the saber near his face Calvin didn't dare to move. Sabine and Zeb didn't lose time and captivated the boy, who layed on the ground.

"How..how it this possible? The serum should knock you out for several hours."

Ezra smiled and resisted to close his eyes. He noted how the adrenalin dropped and his legs trembled. The fight had cost him the last of his strenghts. Slowly his pain came back in his mind. He lurched.

"Y-you undererestimate me. I..I would n- never give up m-my family." In the last second Kanan caught him in his arms before he hit the ground. With a dead blade the two lightsaber slipped out of his hands and landed on the ground.

Zeb and Sabine grabbed Calvin and dragged him out of the room. He had lost.

Finally it was over.


	12. Regret

Kanan sighned and glanced at his Padawan, who layed with his eyes closed in the bed next to him and was unconcious. Alone the movement of his chest was the difference to a dead. There was a white bandage around his head and around his shoulder, too. Ezra's cheek seemed to be shrunken and his skin was deadly pale. Countless bruises were on his whole body and at the sight of them Kanan become more guilty as he already was before.

How could that happen? Was one Sith really sufficent to be able to break the bonds between them? The Jedi took in his head in his hands.

 _Flashback_

 _Shocked Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Sabine stared at the holoprojection in front of them. In the whole time Chopper hid himself and did record every single moment between Ezra and Calvin's fight. This record played in the front of their eyes, now. Helpless they saw how Calvin humbled Ezra. Ezra tried to fight back, but he was too weak. Then Ezra was flunged against the wall, his scream reached them in the core. The words, which were said afterwards, keep them silent. Kanan heavy reproached himself. After their mission Ezra was hurt and nobody of them noticed it! He was such a lousy master... Then Chopper played the last moments of the projection and finished them, it became dead calm in the room. Sabine and Hera had tears in their eyes, Zeb hung his head and mumbled "Karabast" and Kanan...Kanan felt so miserable as never before in his life. In front of him his Padawan was abused and what did he? He yelled at him, didn't trust him and took his lightsaber from him - the life and existence of every Jedi._

 _Ezra did everything so that they believe him and what did they?They accuse him of lying and let him alone...He looked up, then Kanan layed her arms around him._

 _"Kanan..."_

 _"How could I do this.."_

 _"Love, it is not your fault", she quietly wispered and looked him in his eyes._

 _"Hera is right. All of us did their part to this...", Sabine replied, who wiped a tear from her cheek. Zeb nodded and grunted something._

 _"I would have more watched out for him, to urge him to say what depressed him. How could this happen in front of me?!"_

 _"You tried to talk to him, Kanan. Ezra wanted to take matters into his hands. I guess he thought, that we wouldn't believe him without a proof..." "What we didn't", Zeb quietly said and scraped his neck. "Karabast." "I want not to know what else Calvin did to him..." the girl mumbled and looked at the ground. She felt terrible._

 _"If we didn't come...We would came back and Ezra wouldn't be here anymore. He would took him and gave him to the Empire. And we wouldn't never know.."_

 _Nobody said something. This time it was a very close that someone of them fall into the Empire's hands. Let alone the imagination that Ezra would be lost and they wouldn't never know about his destination...Let alone the thought closed their throat. Hera was the first, who broke the silence._

 _"But we came and Ezra is here. Calvin will not doing anything to Ezra, then we give him to Sato, never again. Ezra is here and alive, that counts."_

 _"What happens now?" Sabine glanced at the team. Kanan and Hera looked at each other. The Twi'lek layed her hand on Sabine's and encouraging glanced at her._

 _"We wait until Ezra awakes...and then we are going to talk to him. We shall see what will happen after."_

 _They keep silent, again. Nobody dared to voice the thought, which was in all of their heads - whose answer they were afraid of: Would Ezra forgive them after all?_

 _End of the Flashback_

"Still no change?"

Kanan looked up and saw in the troubled face of Hera. She layed one hand at his shoulder gave him a cup of caf.

"Thanks", He quietly responded and took a swallow. He did feel better.

"You should rest and take a nap, Kanan. You're exhausted."

The Jedi shook his hand.

"No, I want to be with him, when he awakes. He will have questions."

Hera nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry your brain, Love. He is your Padawan, of course he will forgive you."

Kanan sighned.

"How can you be so sure? In front of us Ezra was abused and we didn't notice anything. I should try to reach him through our bond. I shouldn't stop because of the blockade. I yelled at him, said that he was reckless, selfishness instead to hear him. I didn't trust my own Padawan...how can he forgive me? I can't not even forgive myself."

"I know that he will forgive you, Kanan. We made a mistake an he will forgive us. All of us make mistakes and forgive each other, that's what you do in a family."

She bent to his ear.

"You want to know, why I think this? Because he is exactly like you, Kanan. Don't worry about it and talk to him, when he awakes. That will do you good, Love."

Hera smilied at him again and left the med- bay. Kanan once more sighned and glanced at his Padawan. Hopefully Ezra will awake soon.

 **Sorry I was mistaken! The NEXT chapter will be the very emotional and heartfelt moment :D**


	13. Family

The first thing he noticed was the smell of disinfectants and the soft matress under him. Without to see Ezra knew who he was: Med - bay. Faintly happy about this, firstly he blinked and then he opened his eyes. It seemed that everything was blurred and he needed a moment to find his way around.

"Ezra!"

The Padawan layed his head aside and directly looked in the emerald green eyes of his master.

 **Kanan.**

He smiled and Ezra saw the relief and the happiness in his eyes. The boy didn't exactly know how he should react. Was his master still angry at him? Did he hate him? What should he do? What happend anyway?

 **Calvin.**

The reality entirely hit him. In front of his eyes the incidents were played, again and he gripped his throat by instinct. Kanan, who did see the panic in his eyes, layed one hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Ezra. Everything is fine. He is not going to do something to you, again. You are safe."

Slowly Ezra calm down and he removed his hand from his throat. Then he tried to sit up, whereby Kanan helped him.

"Slowly, kid. Your shoulder got it bad and your other injuries are not easy, too. If you rest and take solid meals, then you are going to be on your feets again, soon."

Ezra nodded, but keep silent. He was incertain what he should do.

With mixed feelings Kanan glanced at his Padawan. Why didn't he say anything? Was he angry at him? Didn't he want to speak with him?

"Kid, I...I know that I.."

"Why are you here, Kanan?"

Ezra's question caught Kanan off his guard and threw him off the track. He reckoned with everything: That Ezra yelled at him, ignored him or refused to talk to him. That every conversation was needless and that he wouldn't forgive him. For all scenarios That was a question he didn't expect.

"Why do you ask me such a thing, kid? Of course I am here, why shouldn't I?"

"Because you hates me and loathe me. All of you do this."

Kanan was shocked. It was much worse, as he expected. What did Calvin to his Padawan, so that Ezra did believe him? What did he suffer? How did it come to this?

Ezra didn't look at his Master, instead he bent his head aside and stared at his hands, which clenched his blanket. He wouldn't bear it to see the truth in Kanan's eyes...

"W-What gives you that idea?"

"You didn't believe me from the beginning. I was so foolish to believe Calvin and endangered the whole crew. You didn't hear me and just yelled at me, nobody even tried to listen to me. At the minute, who Calvin came aboard, you liked him above me.."

"Ezra.."

"You must not deny it, Kanan. I know, that this is the truth."

Kanan didn't know, how he should respond to this. How should he explain Ezra, that he was wrong? If he wasn't in the position to forgive himself? He yelled at Ezra, didn't listen to him...but that was the only truth in his words. He heard steps coming nearer and Kanan looked up. Hera with Sabine, Zeb and Chopper entered the room, all three of them looked terrible. Sabine and Hera had tears in their eyes and Zeb stared depressed to the ground. Even Chopper hung his head and was quiet. When Kanan saw the faces of his crew, he got the feeling, that they heard every single word from their conversation. It was like Hera read his mind. She nodded and pointed to his com.

 _They heard everything..._

 **(Hahaha, I am not so mean xD)**

She didn't say anything, but went to Ezra und layed her arms around his skinny body. Kanan sah how much Ezra struggled with himself, then the Jedi did the same and hugged his Padawan. Zeb and Sabine followed their example and after this the youngest Spectre found himself in a warm group hugging and he didn't know what happen to him. Even Chopper with his metal hands touched Ezra's. They remained for a while until Hera rised to speak and broke the silence. It was the time to open Ezra's eyes and the found the trust in himself and his family again.

"We wouldn't never be able to hate you, Ezra. Let alone to loathe you. You are a part of our crew, our family and we love you too much for this. We have a hard time behind us especially you, but we are over this. He played us against the middle and tried to divide you from us, but he failed. We all are here and together, that only counts."

"You...you didn't want to replace me through him...even if he wasn't from the Empire?"

Meanwhile they detached from each other, but stood still around Ezra. Kanan took his hand, Hera sat next to him and stroked lovely his hair, Sabine perched on the end of the bed and Zeb stood next to her and by Ezra's side. Also Chopper was still next to Kanan.

"What are you talking about, Ez?", Sabine asked confused.

"I saw you...I watched you. It seemed that all of you was perfectly fine together and you had fun. It seemed that you..." He stopped and avoided their eyes.

Kanan couldn't remember this situation. Since their failed mission everyone retreated themself in their own way and they met each other very rarely - let alone to have fun and enjoyment. The first conversation, which they had in days was the day with their supply run and the talk about Ezra's behaviour. Whereof talked Ezra?

Chopper beeped and Hera stared in disbelief at him.

"He did **what**? And you didn't ask why?"

Chopper negated.

"And you didn't find it necessary to inform one of us", replied Hera. The answer came directly and the pilot sighned. "Obviously not. Okay, go ahead, Chop." The droid beeped again and showed a holo. It showed the Ghost - Crew at their dinner. Ezra looked confused to Hera, he didn't understand anymore.

"That holo, which did you see was not real, Ezra. Not at this time. Chopper played a projection at the instruction of Calvin. He wanted that you saw this. Don't you see the similarities?"

The Holo Kanan laughed und layed his Holo himself a hand on the shoulder. Then he stroked his hair, what Ezra indignant, but noticed with a laugh. Ezra grew stiff.

"He must sensed your presence in the force and placed himself in your position, so you would think, that this was real. He was anxious to show this at the right moment...", Kanan said quietly and glanced at his Padawan. Ezra looked up slowly and saw the concerned faces of his crew. Was everything what Calvin said a lie? Did he threaded everything to make him feel lonely? Did he all of this to break him sooner or later?

"Every single word what Calvin said was a lie, Ezra. He stopped us to look after you and instead said to us, that you didn't want to talk to us. He really played us against the middle", Hera said quietly and layed her head on Ezra's in a motherly way. The whole crew noticed that the last days were nothing as big lie. Calvin set everything up to break Ezra - and he was almost successful...

"Karabast! I am going to...", Zeb growled and Sabine looked angry, too. "This son of a b****! If I see him again, then he will neither hear nor see anything!...I ensure that personally!"

Kanan felt the uncertainty and the disturbance in Ezra through their Master - Padawan bond and pressured softly his hand.

"Ezra, I am so, so sorry that I yelled at you and didn't listen to you. I can not say how guilty I feel for all of this and I know that I should have watch out more for you. I should have believe and trust you. I am really sorry, kid."

"We all are, Hon", Hera wispered and kissed Ezra's forehead. Sabine smiled and hit Ezras leg in a friendly way. "We really missed you, Ez. At the beginning Calvin was nice, but he wasn't you. Furthermore his whole polite and formal behaviour got on my nerves with the time and you couldn't have fun with him. Not like with you." She winked at him. "I shouldn't have blame you for the chaos in my room, sorry." "I never thought I would say this, but I missed our room sharing, kid. Kanan doesn't really know how to tease each other - furthermore his meditations got really on my nerves. I'm sorry, buddy." Quietly Hera and Sabine laughed about Zeb's comment and Ezra couldn't hold back a chuckle, too. Kanan rolled his eyes, but was so relieved to see Ezra smile. "You are not so pleasant, too Zeb", he replied and now all of them laughed - Ezra too.

"I really missed you too, guys. I was so scared to lose you and I believed Calvin...I didn't know what to do and then the whole misunderstandings..."

"We don't let you go. You are stuck with us, kid", Sabine replied and smiled, the others nodded. "We promise you, that it will never happend again. Never will somebody come between us, again. We are a family, no matter what." Kanan smiled and layed a hand on the unharmed shoulder of his Padawan. "Hera is right, kid. And all of us love you too much to let you go so easily."

Ezra sensed a warm feeling, which touched his whole body, and a love he never felt before. He looked at the faces of his family and a big smile spreaded on his face. He felt a tear on his cheek.

He had his family back.


End file.
